Deathnote Restored
by miilxxe
Summary: Mora is a 17 year old high school student on track to graduate early. After a school assignment on Kira is set, she becomes obsessed.
1. Chapter 1

**Right now, I am pretty excited about this. And have a lot in mind on where to take this story. Chapter 1 is short and sweet. Please give me any feed back, good bad!**

* * *

It was a raw and rainy day, as Mora watched out the window of her classroom.

 _Free time is so boring._ She thinks to herself. _I've nearly finished my Kira essay._ Pulling her assignment out of her messenger bag. She begins to double check what she has written so far. Fairly young at the time she vaguely remembers the killings.

 _Within the first few weeks after Kira's death, they told us very little of Kira. Just who he was, a young police officer from Japan named Light. He had somehow managed to get close to the investigation and took over while continuing to kill. His motives were very clear from the beginning._

 _My essay focuses on both sides, not just the "killing is bad" response that you would get from most people. One aspect of the case that was never disclosed was how he killed. I've spent so many hours trying to find some reputable source explaining it. But to no avail. All I found was silly fan theory's. One even thought he might be poisoning his "victims". I did stumble upon that one site… The fan site, there was so many theory's there. One even trying to convince people that Kira use a notebook of death. Apparently, all he had to do was write a person's name down while having their face in mind and they would die. Complete nonsense._

Mora comes out of her thought at the sound of the bell. Looking down at her essay, she sighs. Returns the work to her bag and heads out of the classroom. _Finally, free time is so boring._

A tall Shinigami has managed to get his boney hands on a second deathnote. A Shinigami named Ryuk stands in the background watching curiously as he throws the second notebook through the portal that connects this world to the human world.

Ryuk cackles a laugh at him. "You really going to try this again?" The Shinigami turns to face his old friend. "Yes, Ryuk. I am. And this time, I will win."

Ryuk responds laughing harder. "Whatever you say Light."


	2. Chapter 2

**Enjoy! I hope :) I have got some really great ideas for this story. Please review and give me any feedback!**

* * *

Mora races home, her feet pounding hard on the wet street as she dodges between two cars. Running at full speed. _Come on you can do it._ The front steps to her house are in sight. Giving it all her effort, she sprints up to her house. Her mother, Elaine, is waiting for her with a huge smile on her face. "You shaved two and a half seconds off your time!" Elaine says excitedly. Panting hard Mora just smiles at her mother.

After she catches her breath Mora and her mother go inside the house, "You are going to do great at the meet this weekend, darling." Elaine tells her. "I hope so." Mora responds. "This is the last one before school ends." A few scouts will be there to watch her time, and then depending on who is going to give her a full ride, she will finally choose a university.

As Elaine heads into the kitchen to prepared dinner, Mora yells to her mom "I am going to go to my room to finish my assignment." Entering her bedroom and flicks on the light. Her room a faint yellow color, simple and neat with just her bed, dresser, and computer desk. Sitting down at the desk she starts up her laptop. Opening the web browser, she returns to the Kira fan site. _I've already decided how to finish my essay. Just explaining there is little known about his killing method but there are many theories._

She finds the notebook of death theory page and clicks.

"Some say there is a notebook of death, The Deathnote allows the user to kill people by simply writing down their name while thinking of their face."

Mora reads and rereads it many times. _Could this be possible? I mean how? There is no way this could be real. Where would it come from, and how would it get here? And how did Kira come to possess it?_

 _Too many questions of believability come with this theory. But why.. why can't I let it go?_

Mora lets out a long drawn out sigh. She jots down her last few thought for her essay, then types it up and prints. She gets up and puts it away in her bag for school the next day. Her eyes trail back to her laptop. Sitting back down, she reads the theory again.

* * *

3 days later.

Light is starting to become impatient. "Why hasn't anyone picked up the notebook yet?" He growls. Ryuk's laugh can be heard from the shadows.

* * *

Mora is walking to school, the sun shining brightly. After 3 days of rain, it seems to have returned to the typical weather for June. _There is less than a week left of school, all I have to do is win my next face and I am all set._

Stopping inside a shop to grab a drink and breakfast sandwich. Mora emerges and stop by the bin to throw out her trash. Suddenly she pauses and peers into the garbage. Right at the top of the bin is a thin black notebook. Her eyes widen curiously as she picks it up and turns it over. The single word on the cover reads "Deathnote"

Mora gasps and quickly drops it back into the bin. Standing there, staring at the notebook she thinks, _this has got to be some kind of prank. There is no way this is for real. I mean someone put it into the trash._

Slowly Mora picks the notebook back up, opening the cover she finds more writing.

"The human whose name is written in this not shall die."

Unable to help herself, Mora begins to laugh. She had spent hours over the past few days researching Deathnotes. She had found no list of rules, or instructions anywhere. It was pretty clear to her now that the people writing these theories had never seen, never mind held an actual deathnote.

Her mind was racing. _Can this be true? Is this actually real? What am I going to do, what should I do with this?_ Mora tries to calm herself down. _Wait a second, lets calm down and think this through. Besides I'm going to be late for school._

Mora slips the Deathnote into her messenger bag and sprints off to school.

* * *

"Great time Mora!" Coach yells to her. "Thanks." Mora pants. Practice has just ended. Mora goes to change back into her regular clothes and head then head home.

"Hey girl" Mora hears the voice of her best friend coming from behind her. "Oh, hi Jade" "You know, I watched you run." Jade tells her. _Really?_ "Since when did you care about track?" Mora asks with a raised eyebrow. Jade pretends to be offended "Me.. not care? Ha. No, but seriously you are so good. I was pretty impressed." Mora is a little shocked that Jade took the time to watch. "Well thanks." Mora smiles at her friend.

They head out of the locker room together. Mora only runs home on the days that practice is canceled. So today, like most days, Mora walks home with Jade. Jade is on the student council and currently planning the end of year celebrations. It just happens that they end up finishing around the same time. Jade is beautiful and popular, and pretty much Mora's only friend.

"You know Mora, I've been thinking about that Kira assignment we had to do." Jade says suddenly interrupting Mora's thoughts. "What about it?" She asks Jade. "Well, I just think it is kind of creepy, I mean he was a serial killer after all, why are we even learning about him?" Jade has a concerned look on her face. "I don't know Jade, I found it to really be quite interesting. He didn't see himself that way, you know? Mora tries to sound indifferent. But to be honest since the assignment she had become a little obsessed with Kira. Everything about Kira got her excited, and she kind of understood what he thought he could accomplish. "I don't know, I just mean, some people were effected by what he did, you know? I mean, my uncle was one of his victims." Jade reminds Mora. _I would hardly call him a victim._ "I forgot about that, I mean it was so long ago now. It has been ten years since Kira's death." Mora pauses outside of her house. "Well Jade, I will see you tomorrow" "Hey wait, you don't want to hang out?" Jade asks. "No I can't tonight, I'll see you tomorrow." Mora waves bye to her and hurries inside.

No one else is home. Mora runs up the stairs into her room, and throws her bag onto her bed. Sitting down at her desk, she clicks her computer to life.

Mora gets a sudden prickling on the back of her neck. She slowly turns around. There in the middle of her bed, her bag is open and a black notebook lay halfway out of it.

The Deathnote.

 _How did I forget about you._


	3. Chapter 3

**Publishing 2 chapters in one day! I already have started on ch 4 as well. Hope you enjoy. and Please. Review, the good the bad. I want to make sure it isn't a bore. thanks!**

* * *

Mora stands staring at the notebook on her bed. "What should I do with this?" she whispers out loud to herself. _I mean if I try to use it and it is fake, no harm done ... but if it is real ..._ She stops herself. _What am I thinking, of course it isn't real?_

Her thoughts are interrupted by a knock on her door. Mora swiftly slips the notebook back into her bag, and places it on the floor on the far side of her bed before answering the door. Her mother stands on the other side. "Oh good, you are home." Elaine says with a cheerful smile. "Listen hun, you're going to have the house to yourself tonight. Your father wants to take me out for out anniversary." _Shit I forgot._ Elaine continues "You don't mind getting something for dinner for yourself, do you? I left some money for take-out on the counter for you." "Of course, I don't mind Mom, I hope you guys have a wonderful time." Mora assures her. Elaine walks down the stairs to get ready for the night ahead, and Mora closes her door quietly. _I'll wait until they leave before I make any decisions on what to do with the notebook._

Mora has just finished her meal, her parents should not be home for a few more hours at the least. So she heads to her room and pulls the notebook from her bag. She opens to cover to continue reading the rules of the notebook.

1\. The human whose name is written in this note shall die.

2\. This note will not take effect unless the writer has the person's face in their mind when writing his/her name. Therefore, people sharing the same name will not be affected.

3\. If the cause of death is written within the next 40 seconds of writing the person's name, it will happen.

4\. If the cause of death is not specified, the person will simply die of a heart attack.

5\. After writing the cause of death, details of the death should be written in the next 6 minutes and 40 seconds.

 _Simply die of a heart attack? But that, that is how Kira killed. Does that mean, this is real? What am I going to do? I know this is bad, I mean Kira was trying to do something good, but in a horrible way, right? I obviously can't use this. If I did, I would be …_

* * *

"I can't take any more of this. I don't care that she hasn't used the thing yet. This is not the right person, she is too torn between what is right and wrong." Light yells angrily from the Shinigami world. "Just you watch Ryuk. I am going now. I am going to finish what I started. That world has gone to complete chaos since Kira died." "Oh, I will be watching Light. You can count on that." Ryuk begins to laugh as Light jumps down into the Human world.

* * *

Mora is sitting on her bed holding the deathnote tightly. Doubt fills her mind. She feels so lost. Suddenly as if everything she was feeling exploded from inside her out into the world. The atmosphere around her changes, paired with a chill down her spine, it feels like the temperature has dropped 20 degrees. Out of the corner of her eye she sees something standing between her bed and dresser. She turns towards it to see a giant skeletal creature standing in her bedroom. Mora lets out a small scream and falls out of her bed on to the floor. Terrified, she can barely make a sound. And then it speaks. "Don't bother screaming." The creature says. "W-who w-w-what are you?" Mora stutters out her question. "Stop acting so scared girl, I am not going to hurt you. I am the original owner of that Deathnote you are holding. A Shinigami." It tells her. "A Shinigami?" Mora questions. "What is a Shinigami?" "A God of Death." The creature tells her annoyed by her ignorance. His annoyance doesn't go unnoticed. "What did you expect me to know that already? I have never heard of a Shinigami before." Mora starting to feel a little braver tells him. "Do you have a name?" She asks the Shinigami. "I am not here to tell you my name. I am here to get my deathnote back." He tells her. "What? Why?" Mora is surprised. "I would think that, there was a reason it was here?" "Oh, there is, but you see, it was picked up by the wrong person. I can see the doubt on your face. You cannot do what needs to be done." His words are like liquid fire that lap Mora's patience. "The wrong person, huh? I don't think I have been given enough time to prove anything yet. And what exactly needs to be done?" "I am surprised that you even need to ask that question. But I will entertain you, and when we are done you can return my notebook to me and it can end." The Shinigami continues to tell Mora, "You see, I have been watching the human world crumble and decay with the death of Kira. I am here to restore the new world order that Kira provided ten years ago." An evil smirk spreads across his face. _Who is this Shinigami._ "I want nothing more than to rid this world of evil." He says simply. "But what, or how does it really effect you? I mean, you are from a different world." Mora asks, she is puzzled by why he cares. "My reasons are my own." He states, shutting her question down. But Mora doesn't back down. _If I want this, I can't act like I can't handle it. I can't take no for an answer._ "No, they aren't. Your reasons, are for me to know. If I am to do this for you. I want to know why." "Brave, ok fine, I have a very personal connection to Kira. And I want to see his visions come true." Says the Shinigami. Mora doesn't understand. _A personal connection, what does that mean?_ "What were you Kira's Shinigami?" Mora asks thinking that had to it. "Close, but no I wasn't. I was Kira." His evil smirk returns. Mora feels that she can't breathe. The voice in her head is screaming. _He WAS Kira. And wants someone to restore Kira's world order. Should this happen? Should I be the one to do this?_

"I can see the wheels in your head are turning. Please share your thoughts." The Shinigami who claims he was Kira brings Mora back to the now. "I guess I am just trying to process what you just told me. If you are, or were Kira, why come here? Can't you just do this from the Shinigami world?" Mora knows she has a terrified expression on her face but she really can't help it at this point. _If he really is Kira, what I say and do could determine if I get to live past this point._ "Well, I guess I could of. But writing names in my Deathnote," he motions to a notebook attached to his hip. "from the shinigami world, all that really does is extend my life as a Shinigami. But if I come down here and do it with the help of a human, well it would just be more exciting." _EXCITING?!_ His answer makes Mora mad. _He wants to turn someone else into a serial killer as well for fun? And yet, for some reason. I want it to be me. I want this power. I want him to stay and teach me how to be Kira._ "Let's say I decide to do this …" He quickly cuts her off. "Let's say I decide you can do this." He corrects her. "I don't see why you would tell me all of this if you weren't at least considering me." He can hear that she is offended but simply responds with, "I told you, I would explain, and then take my deathnote back. If you can remember correctly?" "Well I don't want to give it back." She is half shouting at him. "Well I don't have to wait for you to give it to me. I can just take it from you. Unless of course you write a name in it. Only then will its ownership be passed on to you." He points to the tv. "Go on then." Mora walks over and turns it on. The news is on and they are reporting on a story about a man holding up a bank. _This is too similar to his first kill._ The reporter is saying something about how many hostages he had inside, and suddenly his identity is on screen. "Well, you have a choice to make right now. If you really want this, write his name and kill him." Kira's voice sends shivers down her spine, but also set a fire in the stomach. And before she realizes what she is truly doing, she starts to write down his name, watching the screen the whole time.

After 40 seconds pass, hostages begin running out of the building. The reporter comes back on air saying that he collapsed suddenly and died. "I didn't think you had it in you." She hears the voice of Kira behind her. Mora turns to face him, and she looks at him. His intentions are very clear to her now. "Kira, the crime of both our first killings. I am surprised at how alike they are." It is all Mora can think to say, "That isn't true, my dear, that was not my first killing. That is just the first one the police knew about. And you can call me Light." Then he adds, "I am a bit surprised that you know that about Kira." "Well I guess I should admit it then. I am kind of a fan." Mora smirk at him. "And what shall I call you?" Light asks her. "My name is Mora."

"Well then, where should we ..." Mora begins but Light quickly cuts her off. "There is one thing we must do first, that I must do."

 _I wonder what that is …_


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is chapter 4! I hope you enjoy it! Please review and let me know what you think. :)**

* * *

The day is hot, and the drive is long. Mora is driving to a prison, not her usual Friday afternoon. _It is a good thing school let out early today otherwise this probably wouldn't have happened until Monday._ Despite not being alone in the car, it is silent. She continues onto a windy road, driving into the remote countryside. As she pulls into the long driveway, she sees the prison set far back. It looks almost abandoned, with just 3 cars in the parking lot. Mora parks the car and gets out. The building is small and made of stone, it looks dirty and poorly cared for. Inside is a small lobby with someone sitting behind the desk. Mora approaches him "Hi, I am here to see …" "Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know who you are here to see." He cuts her off, not looking at her. "Have a seat, I will bring you back shortly." _That's it? How does he know who I am here to see? And he doesn't even ask me to sign in or show any identification._ "I'm sorry, but how could you possibly know who I am here to see?" Mora asks him, with a little more attitude than she had intended. "Well, sweet cheeks, you aren't here to see me, are you? There is only one prisoner here. Now have a seat." He snaps at her. _Only one prisoner._ The words echo in her head.

* * *

Misa Amane is sitting in front of Mora. _She looks … broken … but then I guess ten years in prison would do that to you._ Misa sits silently, staring down at the metal table between them. Just as Mora opens her mouth to speak, Light speaks to her first. "Before you show her, or tell her about me, I need you to try and find out what she remembers. She may have forfeited ownership of the death note, so it is possible she knows nothing." Mora nods.

 _I am surprised that the first thing he needed to do, was find a girl. He gave me no explanation, but of course I do know of Misa Amane. Mostly just from my Kira essay research, but I researched her further afterwards and found that, at the time of Kira, she was quite famous, a model. It did say that they dated too. Is that what this is? To check and see how his still living ex-girlfriend is doing? That can't be the reason. Clearly, she isn't doing well, since she is here. When I finally tracked her down, which was not easy to do either. He didn't seem to be very surprised, saying he figured she was either in prison or dead. I questioned him on why she would be here, which he felt should have been obvious._

With a few blank pages on the table in front of her, Mora grabs a pen from her bag. _They think I am here to interview Misa._ "Um Misa." Misa does not look up. "My name is Mora, I came to see you to try and talk to you about Kira." Trying to sound calm Mora continues, "Since your arrest you have been claiming not to have any knowledge of Kira or his means of killing. But you see, I was sent here to find you, do you … do you remember anything?" Mora was expecting her to stay silent. But she heard the quietest whisper escape from her mouth. "Light."

"Yes, Light Yagami." Mora starts, but Misa quickly cuts her off. "Light is dead … After Ryuk wrote his name in his death note, I was going to jump off the roof of our apartment, but the police got to me first. I have been here ever since, waiting." "Um, well yes, but you see." Mora tries to explain. _But how?_ "Show her now." Light's voice snaps at her. "Yes" Mora replies. "Misa, I have this paper here for you to write what you remember on." Mora slowly pulls the page of the death note, that she had mixed in with the rest of the blank pages, and slides it over to Misa. "There is nothing to worry about." Light's voice oozes over Mora's fear "No one is watching."

 _So, she does remember, I want to ask her so many questions. It is almost a given that she was tortured for answers. And she never gave in. She either was thinking that she would eventually get out of it, or she was so devoted to Light that there was nothing anyone could ever do to her that would make her talk. But why now? Why talk to me? How does she know she can, maybe it just doesn't matter at this point anymore?_

Misa reaches out and grabs the death note page. She is unmoved by the Shinigami standing directly behind Mora. Her emotion stays neutral. She places the page back on to the table and Mora quickly grabs it and puts it back into the middle of the pile. "Light." Misa whispers, it is a stranded, desperate whisper, full of misery and longing. Mora suddenly feels like an intruder on an intimate moment.

"Misa, what have they done to you?" Light's voice almost sounds concerned. _Almost._ Light glides around the table to stand next to Misa, he faces her. Misa does not answer his question. Instead she asks her own, "Light, what took you so long? Was this my punishment? I know you could have come to me yourself, like Rem had." Mora's eyes flick to Light, eagerly awaiting his response. But Misa does not give him a chance. "Light, please end my suffering." She pleads with the Shinigami. "You want to die Misa?" Light asks and Misa nods in response. "Misa what did you do with your death note?" Light's voice was harsh. _Maybe it is the thought of her dying makes him angry._

For the first time since they got there, Misa smiles. It was small and weak but it was there. "Do you remember Light, when L had me detained on suspicion of being the second Kira?" Misa looks up at Light. "Do you remember where you hid my death note, so I could regain my memories after we had been cleared?" She is looking at him as if nothing has changed, like Light the human might have been standing there. _I remember reading about this when I was doing my research for my essay. But it never seemed to me that Misa was ever guilty. In fact, there was nothing about her currently being in prison stated anywhere I looked. I guess they wanted to keep this a secret, but why?_ "Yes, Misa. I remember." His voice sounds warm, as if it was a pleasant memory. "I hid it in the same spot." Misa tells him. "Now kill me!" Mora jumps at Misa's demand.

"Misa, I will kill you, if that is truly what you wish. But not now, not today." _What is going on, does he really love her? His tone, it's so different from the way he normally talks._ "As you are aware Light, two Shinigami's gave their lives to save mine, and even though I made the eye deal twice. I still have an unnaturally long life ahead of me. If you don't kill me, I am going to live here, like this, for such a long time. I … I can't do it, living all these years, without you. I can't go on forever like this." Misa closes her eyes as if in pain. A tear slides down her check. "I have tried to do it myself Light, but it just won't work."

Mora wants to speak but feels that she isn't allowed. Mora bravely but with a shaky voice says "Misa, you need to know. This was the very first thing Light had me do … find you." Misa looks up at Mora, so she continues "Besides, if he won't do it, I will." "No." Light's voice is cold and cruel. _Shit, I think I went too far._ "I will do it. Just not now, not today. I do not want to draw any attention to your visit here today." Mora looks down. _I had not thought of that._

"Fine." Misa says. "I have missed you so much, My Light." "And I you, Misa." Light touches Misa's hair gently.

Once Mora gets into her car. She cannot help but feel a little awkward. Light sits in the back seat silently waiting for Mora to leave. But instead of pulling out, Mora turns towards him and asks, "It must have been hard to see her like that." "No not really. Go home now. In a few days, we are going to get my notebook." Light smiles a wicked grin.

 _I knew it – it was just an act._

* * *

The sun burns down on Mora's bare shoulders. _Damn, I was in such a rush to get here that I forgot my sunscreen._ She can see Light standing there watching her from the sidelines. _He must be thrilled to be here._ Trying to focus. Mora bends, and looks up, and then *BANG* they start running. Mora easily takes the lead and holds it. _This is too easy, I can't wait for a real challenge in university._ They round the last turn and Mora crosses the finish tape in first place.

Her teammates run to meet her, along with Jade and her mother. Cheering and screaming fills Mora's ears. Her mother hugs her around the neck, "Oh darling, I am so proud of you. Your father wanted to be here but he had to work." Her mother is crying, Mora hugs her back barely able to breathe. Once her mom lets go Jade moves in for one as well, but not as tightly. "Congrats girl!" she says excitedly. "Undefeated!". Mora laughs. Someone says something about going out to celebrate. Mora opens her mouth in protest, but Jade stops her, "No way, you are not getting out of this one. Besides you totally deserve it." "Don't worry about it, undefeated? You do deserve to celebrate. Enjoy it." Light's voice pierces through the noise. "Besides tomorrow, we go to get my notebook."

* * *

Early the next morning, Light has Mora drive out into the middle of nowhere. He has her pull down a dirt road, about half way down he has her stop and then they continue, on foot. Walking for some time, before Light finally tells her they are there. "Dig here." He commands, Mora begins to dig, and it does not take her long to hit a box. It is an ornate wooden box, dirty and musty. She pulls it out of its grave and opens it. Inside is a death note, just as Misa said there would be two days prior. "Give it to me." Light demands. Mora hands the notebook to her Shinigami and watches him intensely. "Bury the box again, and then you can go home." Light watches her closely as she packs down the replaced dirt.

On the drive home Mora is lost in her thoughts. _What could he possibly need a third death note for?_ Questions swim in her head. But she knows that he will never tell her, so she stays silent. Glancing in the rearview mirror to look at him quickly. Mora catches Light writing in the death note.

 _I wonder if he really said he wouldn't kill her that day, just in case the death note wasn't really where she said it was?_

Misa Amane is found the next morning, dead in her cell, having hung herself with her bed sheet.


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh boy, this is a long one. I thought about splitting it up into 5 and 6, but couldn't find anywhere to stop that felt right. As always enjoy, and review if you wish :)  
**

* * *

Mora paces back and forth in her room. She was so exhausted from the long trip into the woods that when she returned home she fell asleep. But now that she has awoken, she finds that Light is gone. _Where the hell did he go? I didn't think he could leave!_ She pulls out her death note and turns on the t.v. _I bet if I start punishing criminals without his permission, that would get him back here awfully quickly._ Mora presses a pen to the page, and writes the first criminal who appears onscreen.

"You don't need my permission to use the death note." Light says, making Mora jump. She whirls around in her chair; the Shinigami Light is standing behind her. Mora glares at him, "Where were you?" she snaps. "That is none of your concern." Light snaps back at her. "No, you are wrong. It is my concern. You are my Shinigami, you left. I didn't even know you could leave me. I want some answers!" Mora suddenly realizes how silly she must sound. For two reasons, one being that she was whisper-yelling at him. And secondly because she sounded whiny and jealous. Light studies her from across the room, "You know, you and I, at least when I was a human. We are a lot alike. Top of our classes, athletic, driven, and patient."

"Well I am not feeling very patient right now." Mora crosses her arms. "I want answers Light. You can start with where you went, and end with what you need a third notebook for." Light lets out a sigh. "Fine, I suppose I can tell you. I had to return to the Shinigami realm. To return the death note." "Really? And who exactly did you return the death note to?" Mora asks him. "Well, it is expected that if a Shinigami finds a death note in the human world, that they return it to the Shinigami king." Light informs her. "Since when did you follow the rules?" Mora raises an eyebrow at him. Light doesn't answer her, he just smiles his wicked smile. _I definitely don't believe he returned the death note to any Shinigami king._

Mora turns away from him and sits back down. Light's stare is burning a hole in her. Pretending not to notice, Mora changes the channel. On screen now is a live broadcast of a trial. A man is accused of raping multiple victims, he is currently on the stand trying to convince his innocence. "Now this could be interesting." Light moves closer to Mora to see what she is going to do. Mora smirks, "You know, I was just thinking the same thing." She begins to write in the death note. Light can tell she is writing more than just his name, but cannot see that it is. Once Mora is finished, she sits back and watches the trial. 6 minutes and 40 seconds pass and then suddenly the man jumps up on top of the stand he is sitting behind.

He jumps down the other side and runs over to where his lawyer is sitting. Grabbing something off the table, he returns to the middle of the room and starts screaming a confession about raping a dozen men and women, killing a cat, and having hundreds of unpaid parking tickets. "I wrote for him to admit every crime he committed." Mora tells Light and continues to watch. He then plunges the object he took from the table into his neck. Blood sprays out onto the people closest to him. Just before the camera cuts off, you can see people running to him and attempt to stop the bleeding. "Well, that certainly was a scene." Light's voice brings Mora out of her trance.

When she turns to look at him her pupils are dilated. _I wasn't expecting to feel this way. It was so thrilling. Kira doesn't usually see them die. But I did, and it happened step by step, word for word as I had written in the death note. Of course, that's the way it is supposed to play out. But I was almost certain something would go wrong, that someone would attempt to intervene. But even then, I'm sure the death note would still ultimately get its way._

"Light, if someone had tried to stop him just now, what would have happened? Say someone grabbed the pen from his hand." Mora asks him. "He would have still died; the death note never fails. He would have just died from a heart attack instead." Light answers her, even he is surprised that not only did he answer the question, but he was direct and honest. But then again, only he knows how useless Ryuk was to him. Light sits down on the bed, he looks like he is deep in thought.

Just as Mora is about to speak, she hears a car pull into her driveway. She gets up to look out the window. She sees her father getting out of his car and walk into the house. "Who is it?" Light asks. "My father, he is always working late." She explains. "Oh, and what is it that he does?" Light questions her. "Well, you'll never believe this, but he is a police officer." Mora is worried that he might get angry at this, but instead his wicked smile returns, "Interesting, you know, so was mine." He tells her. "Oh really? I don't remember seeing that when I was researching Kira." Mora is confused on why that detail was left out. "Probably to save my father's reputation, his was pretty revered." Light then adds "How else do you think I got to join the Kira investigation, and later lead it." He says this smugly.

"Well I don't see my father ever allowing me to do something like that." She says before adding, "A lot of good being a part of the investigation did you, in the end, you still ended up getting caught." "That may be so, but I was able to go on that way for years before it caught up with me." Light tells her. She was expecting him to get mad at her bold comment but he didn't. "Besides, if you are lucky, and smart, wont any investigation for you to join." Light's wicked grin that he sports so often appears on his face again.

Before Mora can say anything, there is a knock on her door. She answers and finds her father, Taro, standing in the hallway. "Hey dad." Mora smiles brightly. "I was just coming to say good night. I haven't seen you since Friday night. I still haven't had a chance to congratulate you." He says as he steps into the room. "Be careful, if he touches the death note he will be able to see me." Light warns her. Mora looks at her desk. Sure enough, the death note is still sitting there open. Panic rises inside her. "Thanks dad." Mora says as she walks back over to her desk and sits down.

She closes the death note, keeping the front over down on the desk. "I was just doing some last-minute studying for my exams tomorrow." She grabs some other notebooks and a textbook that is also on her desk, and places them on top of the death note. Picking them all up together, she slides them into her bag. Once the death note is safely out of reach she relaxes. "Well, I don't want to keep you from your studies. Make sure you get a good night's rest sweetie." He kisses her atop her head and walks out of the room. "Good night dad." She says as he closes the door. After she hears his footsteps fade away as he walks down the stairs, she locks the door.

"Your next task is going to be to find a safe place to hide the death note." Light tells her. "Yes," she says as she nods, "I wouldn't want my parents to stumble upon it." Mora sits there thinking for a few minutes. _Where can I hide it … oh I know the perfect place._ She gets up and walks over to bed closet. Inside there is an old toy chest that she has had since she was a kid, the toys have been long gone, but she kept the chest. Now it is filled mostly with school papers and projects that she was either most proud of, or get high marks on. There is also some clothing hanging in there and a shelf above that with some boxes on it.

Mora pulls the chest from the closet. What she is really trying to get to is under it, the floor. Against the wall she pulls up a loose floorboard and then another, she reaches down inside and pulls out a wooden box. It is just long and wide enough for the death note to fit inside. She brings the box over to her desk, there she opens it. Inside are small keepsakes, some old photographs of her great grandparents that lived in America, one of her father's mother working in a rice field of his family's farm in Japan's countryside. There are a few letters in the box, a concert ticket, and a few small objects. "This is a trick box," she tells Light as she removes all the items inside. "It has a false bottom, but you need to know …" the box makes a clicking sound, "exactly how to open it, to get inside."

Mora grabs her bag and takes out the death note. Carefully, she removes a page from the death note, and then sets the notebook gently inside the secret chamber of the box. Once she hears it click, she knows it is properly closed, and puts everything else back inside the top. After she is finished she closes the box up, brings it back to its hiding spot in the closet floor, and replaces the floorboards. She pushes the chest back to its spot and closes the door. Mora goes back to her desk and picks up the loose death note page. "This I will keep on me." She says. "Sounds like a good plan to me." Light's words sound sarcastic, causing Mora to almost doubt herself. _It is a good plan. No one else knows I even have that box, never mind where it is hidden._

Mora looks at the time on her alarm clock. It is nearly midnight. She drags herself up and climbs into bed. "Well good night Light." She says and turns out the light on her night stand.

* * *

Mora wakes up the next morning, and gets ready for school. "I have two exams to take today and then I'll be out for the day. About four hours in school." She explains to Light. She goes downstairs, as she reaches the bottom there is a knock on the front door. "Who would be knocking on the door this early?" she hears her father asking her mother from the kitchen. Since she is standing right there she answers the door.

Outside is a man with greying hair. "Good morning, I am looking for Taro Akito, is he available?" the man asks Mora. "Um, let me see if he is still here." Mora turns to see her father coming down the hallway. "Hello, what can I do for you?" Taro asks, "Good morning, I am here to talk to you about you cousin, Misa Amane." The man says to Taro. "What?!" Mora shouts in disbelief. Her eyes widen, as they both turn and stare at her. "I am sorry, I didn't mean to shout, I just didn't know that we were related to her." Mora recovers quickly. "Please come in." Taro tells the man.

They all go into the kitchen and Taro motions for him to sit down at the table with him. Elaine is at the sink washing the dishes from breakfast. She turns and smile, "Hello, would you like some coffee or tea?" she asks him politely. "Please, ma'am. I would love a cup of coffee." Mora stands in the background trying to be unnoticed. The man turns back to Taro and speaks, "My name is Shuichi Aizawa, I am here to explain a situation that has taken place last night, you are the closest living relation of Misa's that we could find." Aizawa explains.

"I haven't seen or heard from Misa for … I think it has been almost 16 years now. Last time I saw her was at her parent's funeral." Taro recalls. "Oh, I know who you are!" Mora interrupts. "You were on the Kira case! You helped to end Kira's reign." Mora's parents look at her questioningly. "We had an assignment on Kira, I did a lot of research on the case." She explains to them all. "Yes, that is why I am here." Aizawa pauses looking concerned. "I am going to try and explain this the best I can, without taking up too much of your time."

"Last night, Misa Amane, took her life." Mora hears Elaine gasp, and Taro glances up at Mora. _I am sure he doesn't want me to hear this any further._ Mora steps forward and excuses herself. "I am sorry but I must be leaving for school now, exams start today and I don't want to be late." She says a quick goodbye to her parents and Mr. Aizawa. She pauses in the hallway and hears him explaining to her parents about Misa, Kira, and where she has been for the last 10 years. Mora opens the front door and leaves.

* * *

Mora's first final is in Advanced Biology. She has a hour and a half to complete the test, but she doubts she will need all of it. Mora has always loved the sciences and has plans on pursuing a career in science. But today, she is having a little trouble staying focused on the test in front of her, between writing answers her mind keeps wandering off.

 _So, Light did write her name down, although he didn't say exactly how she did it, but it must have been humanly possible, otherwise it would have been a heart attack. Unless he lied about how she died. And I am sure if she had died of a heart attack that would raise a lot of suspicions. But Light had to do it, it would have been so cruel of him not to of. I cannot believe I am related to her. I had no idea. I wonder if Light knew?_

She answers a few more questions on her exam, trying to clear her mind. Then something dawns on her. _Oh no, what if they know I went to visit Misa? They didn't take my name and I provided a fake on when I set up the visit but they probably have me on camera. The probably recorded the whole visit! What if they heard us?_ "Mora, I can tell you are worried about Misa. I assure you, there is nothing to worry about." Light's voice brings Mora's train of thought to a halt.

Mora finishes her exam with a half hour to spare. She is allowed to leave, adding thirty extra minutes to her break. She heads to the cafeteria, there is no one else in there but her. She sits in the far corner of the large room and pull a textbook and notepad from her bag. "Light tell me, did you know that Misa and my father were cousins?" Mora asks while she unfolds the newspaper she bought on her way to school. "No, I didn't know of Misa having any family. She never mentioned any." Light stands to the left of her.

Mora takes the death note page out of the spot she has it hidden. It is folded up inside a plastic sleeve that she would normally put an essay in. She glances up at Light and nods, then looks back down at the newspaper. On the front page there is a story, that made her buy the paper to begin with, about a woman who was caught on camera physically abusing her three-year-old son. Mora looks at the woman's mug shot and then continues to read the entire article. Apparently, the father was suspicious of his wife when he started noticing bruise on his son. She claimed that he was hurting himself. So, the father set up a hidden nanny camera, and caught her. "What a disgusting woman." Mora spats at the page. Mora writes her name on the loose death note page, and nothing more. Allowing her to die simply of a heart attack.

Mora continues to read the paper. The next two pages are filled with economic and political articles. But on page four there is another story, about a hit and run accident. A car hit an elderly woman who was crossing the road. She died on the way to the hospital. The whole thing happened in front of an officer. Instead of pulling over, the drive took off in his car. Leading police on a twenty-minute high-speed chase. It ended with him flipping his car over, he was hurt, but he would live. They had a previous mug shot of his in the paper, as he was still recovering in the hospital and had not yet been properly booked. It explains that the mug shot was from a month prior where he had been arrested for assaulting someone outside of a bar. "You know, he wouldn't be in all this trouble, if he had just stopped." Mora looked at Light, who nodded in response. Again, Mora writes just his name.

Mora flips through the rest of the newspaper. Find one more article. This one was of a couple, who together, kidnapped a teenage girl, and held her hostage in their home. _I can only imagine what they did to her._ The girl somehow managed to escape, and the couple were arrested soon afterwards. Both their mugshots are alongside the article. Somehow, they managed to get released on bail. "How did they even get a bail set when they committed such a horrible crime?" _I wouldn't be surprised if they have a new victim right now._ Mora is outraged.

Mora begins writing down their names. But instead of letting them die of mere heart attacks, this time, she writes down a cause. A murder, suicide. She orders the man to kill the woman by shooting her in the head, and to then shoot himself in the head as well. Just to be safe, Mora write in for him to release anyone they might be holding hostage before he kills himself. When she is finished writing all of this down she returns the death note page to its plastic sleeve, and tucks it safely away in her bag. Just in time, as Jade approaches her.

They sit together chatting lightly, studying for their next exams. Jade asks her what she is doing after school. "Well, I have to go right home from here, I am waiting for letters from the universities that are scouting me." Mora makes up an excuse to not hang out. "After exams are over, we can do something fun." Mora adds and her friend smiles at her. The bell rings. Mora and Jade quickly gather their stuff up, and race off in separate directions to their next exams.

* * *

Ryuk is watching Light and Mora from the Shinigami realm. "Well Light, looks like you found someone just like you used to be. This is going to be interesting." Ryuk laughs, "Oh and by the way. Thank you for giving me back my old notebook." Ryuk laughs holding up the death note that Light had Mora dig up.


	6. Chapter 6

**I decided to take a small break from writing, this one in my opinion isn't the best chapter. Not much actually happens in it, just a few important conversations. Chapter 7 should be more interesting :D But nevertheless I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Mora rushes home after her second exam is done. Her father is sitting at the kitchen table. "Dad?" she walks into the room to see him staring off, deep in thought. "Mora, you're home! How did your exams go?" Taro asks. "Good, Dad, where's mom?" "Oh, she is at the store." He tells her. "Needed a few things for dinner tonight."

"Dad, please explain to me what happened this morning. How come I never knew about Misa?" Mora sits down at the table eagerly. "I don't know, out of sight out of mind, I guess. It had been so long since I last saw her, you were just a toddler still. I had no way to even contact her." Taro tells Mora how Misa is the daughter of his cousin; her mother was his cousin.

"Why did she kill herself?" Mora questions him further. Taro looks warily at his daughter. "Mora, I am not sure I really want to talk to you about this." He says to her. _I need to know what the police are thinking._ "Dad, I am seventeen years old and about to leave for university. I would rather talk to you about it but, I can probably just find all this information out on the internet anyway." Mora knows that there is no falser statement in the world than what she just said, but it might just work.

"I really don't think there will be any reports about Misa's death on the internet, or on the news for that matter." Taro rubs his head. "What? Why?" Mora fakes confusion. "Well it turns out, for the last ten years, Misa has been in a secluded prison by herself, for helping Kira commit his crimes." He looks a little uncomfortable. "I guess she had attempted to end her life a few times before, but was never successful."

Mora knew all of this already, it wasn't quite what she was trying to get him to tell her, but at least he was talking. "So, is that it? Open and shut case, right?" Mora inquires. "Well you would think so, but, for some reason they are going to check further into it. Aizawa told me that a few days earlier someone had gone to see Misa. They are concerned they may have caused it." Taro pauses.

"How could someone have caused it? What like, convinced her to do it?" Mora knows exactly what they were concerned of, and they were right. _I guess he didn't wait long enough._ "I suppose so, not really sure what else it could be, and he didn't explain it."

"Well I am sure it won't take them long to figure out who it was, with camera and everything." She has having already decided what to say when they came knocking on the door again. _Unless there are microphones, then I should probably just turn myself in._

"I asked him the same thing. But I guess this place was extremely secret. None of that was installed." He says. "Doesn't make too much sense to allow people to see her, but not explain why she was there." Mora can only think of one reason why, and it isn't a good though.

"Well, they pretending it was a normal functioning prison with many inmates when someone would want to see her, gave some other reason as to why she was there. Just hid the fact that she was alone, and the true reason. Misa was such a good girl, after her parents died, well it obviously affected her deeply." Taro stands up, "But I've got to go get some rest, I switched my shift today, so now I have to work a double tonight. I love you Mora." Taro starts to walk away. "I love you too Dad." She says, "Dad wait," Taro stops and looks back at her.

Mora can tell this is weighing heavily on her father. "I did a lot of research on Misa, and from what I read, they really didn't have much evidence to convict her. I think that is the real reason they kept it so secret. Just because the guy she was dating turned out to be Kira, doesn't mean she was helping him" _Look at me trying to convince my father of Misa's innocence. If he knew what I was doing._

"Could have been sweetie, we will never know." And with this Taro exits the kitchen and goes into his bedroom. Now that Mora is alone she speaks to Light, "What do you think Light?" Light had been standing in the shadows of the dimly lit kitchen. "I think the really question is, what are you going to do next?" he grins wickedly.

* * *

Exams are finally over, Mora is feeling confident. Mostly because no detectives have come knocking on her door again. _What are the chances that they will make any connection to me without figuring out it was I who went to visit Misa?_ Mora has no answers to the questions she asks herself. There has been no mention of Kira on the news at all, so either the police are keeping it quiet or, they haven't figured out that Kira is back yet. Light isn't concerned at all. So, every day Mora kills two criminals, at different times, by heart attack.

Mora keeps her promise to Jade about doing something fun together now that finals are over. She spends an evening over at Jades house watching movies and gossiping. Light decides not to join them, instead he heads off on his own.

Light returns to the Shinigami realm. "Heh, you know you are not supposed to come back here with a death note still in the human world, right?" Ryuk mocks him. "I am well aware of the rules Ryuk. I am wondering what you are going to do with that death note I gave you, and when." Light the Shinigami isn't too different that Light the human. He is short when speaking to Ryuk. But Ryuk is the same too.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Ryuk laughs at him.

Light wants nothing more than to get another person using the death note as Kira. _Sure, I could have just given it to someone myself, but I thought having Ryuk around with make things more interesting. She is still being too cautious. I understand why, but no one has realized that Kira is back. I've got to be careful, I'm sure if I said something she would do more, that whole Misa mess got her scared. I'm going to look in to this myself. As soon as I get back to the human world I am going to find out if there is any investigation going on into Misa's death and Kira._

"Huh? Nothing to say Light, I figured you would push me harder." Light doesn't respond to Ryuk again. "Hey, are you listening to me, fine Light. I will do it now." Ryuk walks over to the portal between the two worlds and carelessly throws his second death note into it. "Do I have your attention now?" Ryuk tries one more time, this time Light looks up at Ryuk. "What are you going on about?" Light growls at him.

"So, you just aren't paying attention?" Ryuk laughs at him, "It is done, the death note is in the human world." "Well then Ryuk, I hope to see you soon." Light says and turns to leave. Light jumps through the portal and returns to the human world.


	7. Chapter 7

**Just in case you cannot tell, this chapter is told from Light's point of view. Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Mora is still with her friend so she shouldn't miss me much._

Light enters the police station. There are only a few officers on duty, but can Light see Mora's father in his office talking to someone. The office in dimly lit and the lights flicker when Light enters the room. His eyes widen when he sees the person that is in the office with Taro. Aizawa sits with his leg across his knee.

 _He looks comfortable in here, perhaps this isn't his first visit._

"I don't think we are ever going to figure out who went to visit Misa. We think we know who it was, but, well that is why I am here." Aizawa pauses and pulls a device out of his briefcase. He hits a button, and a woman's voice comes through the speaker.

 _That is Mora's voice, surely, he will recognize that._

After the recoding has ended Aizawa speaks again, "The only record we have of Misa's visitors is the original request, the calls are recorded." "Why are you playing this for me?" Taro asks. "Well, she is your family member and I want to keep you up to date on what is happening." Aizawa pauses for a second before adding, "also I wanted to see if you recognized the voice." Taro sits in silence for a moment and then asks to hear the recording again. Light watches curiously.

 _He must realize it is her._

After the recording finishes playing a second time Taro speaks, "I don't think I know who that is." Aizawa nods politely. "If you are certain?" he says. "I am." Taro responds sharply. "You said you thought you knew who it was, may I ask who?"

"Well to be honest. We, well, I thought it may have been your daughter. I had only spoken to her briefly though, so if you don't recognize it to be her voice, then it must not be." Aizawa puts the recording back into his briefcase.

Light starts to laugh. His laughter grows louder and harder.

"My daughter?" Taro looks outraged. "Why on earth would you think that was my daughter? She had no idea about Misa's existence until that Kira project the school assigned her, and even then, she still had no idea that she was related to her!" Taro tries to control his anger, but he can't help but shout.

 _So… they figured it out. Well, they don't even know they figured it out. Idiots._

"No need to get upset Taro. I am not accusing Mora of anything. Actually, the only reason we could think that she might have been there was for that Kira project she did." Aizawa tries to calm Taro down. It seems to work a little bit, "I am sorry for shouting at you, it is just that when you came to my house you said there was a chance that whoever it was that visited Misa that day may have caused her death, and now you are saying that you think that person is my daughter." Taro rushes the words out of his mouth as if making Aizawa understand his anger would change anything.

"At that time that was the idea, but I can't find any connection between that idea and your daughter. I assumed that if Mora went to visit Misa it was interview her for that project. It is all that makes sense, if it was her." Light senses that Aizawa is trying to make Taro feel that Mora isn't being accused of anything to get Taro to admit it is her. "Well, I am positive that is not Mora's voice on that tape." Taro says this with such conviction that Light might of even believed him.

 _Well Aizawa, your trick did not work on him. What now?_

"Of course," Aizawa says, "I did not mean to offend you."

There is a knock on the door. "Come in" Taro says loudly. A Young man with sandy blonde hair and fair skin opens the door. "Oh Eli, hello, come in." Taro stands up smiling. "Eli, this is Shuichi Aizawa, he worked on the Kira investigation." Taro introduces the two men. "I know who you are, and it is a pleasure to meet you." Eli says excitedly. As Eli talks, Light realizes he is American.

"It is nice to meet you too." Aizawa says as he shakes Eli's hand. Light can tell that Aizawa is disappointed. "Eli is an expert on Kira, right now he is interning with us." Taro says this proudly. "An intern all the way from America?" Aizawa's mood seems to recover as he sounds humored by this. "Yes, I was studying abroad and finished up my degree here. I just didn't want to leave when I was done." Eli says, "I love it here, But I just came in to say good night and goodbye. I'll see you next week." Eli smiles.

"Bye Eli, have a great time. Where are you going again?" Taro asks. Aizawa says a quick goodbye to him, but stays out of the conversation. "Paris." Eli tells him and with that he exits the office.

Light watches him leaving, he stops by a desk, grabs a bag and heads out of the station. Aizawa stands up to also make his exit. "Well, I should get back now. We will talk soon." "Have a good night." Taro says to Aizawa as he is walking through the door. Taro sits back down at his desk and begins some paperwork. Light decides to follow Aizawa. As they make their way outside Light sees Eli ride away on a bicycle.

Aizawa gets into his car and Light enters the backseat. He pulls out his cell phone and hits speed dial. "Hi, it's me. I'm on my way back." He pauses, "No, he claims it isn't her."

 _So Aizawa doesn't trust the man._

"Yeah, he got upset when I told him, but I figured he would." Aizawa continues talking on the phone. "I think for now we should just watch her." He pauses again, "Yes, I'll be there shortly." Aizawa hangs up and starts the car. Light sits in the backseat, each passing streetlamp illuminates his evil face. "If only you knew that I was here." Light says aloud to Aizawa.

* * *

Aizawa drives for about fifteen minutes and then pulls up to a familiar building. "Of course, you guys are here." Light laughs. It is the same building L had as the Kira Headquarters. Aizawa pulls into a parking spot and swiftly exits the car. He punches the numbers 4, 9, 3, and 5 into the keypad at the door and enters the building.

There are only three other people in the room besides Aizawa. One is Touta Matsuda, but Light does not know the other two. They all gather around a small round table. Aizawa beings to fill everyone in on his trip to see Taro.

"Do you think he is lying?" a woman asks. "I don't know, if he is to protect his daughter." Aizawa rubs his eyes. Matsuda speaks next, "Are we even sure this is Kira? It doesn't feel the same." "That's just it, we don't know for sure yet. It is slower than last time, but I think that is just to throw us off." Aizawa leans back in his chair, closing his eyes. "Well do you think it is the girl?" the man Light doesn't know asks. "I think that she went to visit Misa, but I am not sure to go as far to say that she is Kira. Especially just based on that." Aizawa doesn't even realize they are so close. "Yeah that isn't enough to make her a, at least believable, suspect." The woman speaks again as she hands everyone a folder. "This is a list of Kira worshipers, it would probably be best to consider them first."

Matsuda speaks up again. "I'm still just not convinced this is even Kira, last time…" Aizawa cuts him off mid-sentence shouting, "Last time!? Of course, it isn't the same as last time. Light Yagami is dead, and has been for ten years!"

Matsuda turns a little red. "Yes, I know it isn't the same person." He says a little meekly. "What I mean is, we all know how Kira kills, what if it is that same Shinigami, or what if…" Matsuda is interrupted again, but this time by the woman. She doesn't shout at him. "The Shinigami attached to the death note is irrelevant." She says calmly.

 _So, you think I am irrelevant. I'll show you how irrelevant I am._

Light picks of his death note and pen. He hovers the pen over the page.

 _Damn, this could kill me. The death note might think I am doing this so Mora doesn't get caught. I don't want to kill myself._

Light puts his death note back away.

 _If only I could tell her your names._

Light is furious, he decides it is time to leave.

 _They know nothing._


	8. Chapter 8

**Very short, but very sweet. May I introduce, the second Kira. Please no flash photography.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Have you been punishing criminals with your death note?" Mora stands there with her hands on her hips staring at Light. They are in her room, she has just finished her death note entries, today she killed a man that was convicted of molesting his own daughter, and another man that had held up multiple jewelry stores, stealing nearly a million dollars worth of diamonds, and was on the run.

"Have you seen me writing names in my death note?" Light retorts. Mora rolls her eyes at him,"Well someone else is." she snaps at him. "I only kill fourteen criminals a week. This past week over a hundred have died of heart attacks." Mora takes a second to think, then something dawns on her. "You gave that other death note to another human, didn't you?" She snaps at him angrily.

"No, I told you the truth, I brought it back to the Shinigami realm." Light tells her. "You said you gave it to the Shinigami King." Mora eyes him suspiciously. "No, I said we are expected to give it to the Shinigami King." Light corrects her. "So you didn't, who did you give it to then?" Mora asks.

"That doesn't matter."

* * *

Ryuk swoops down to the human world.

The death note's new owner is not prepared for his arrival, but then again no human ever is. Taking him by surprise, Ryuk laughs as he falls from his chair.

"Watching the reaction of you humans will never get old." Ryuk spots a bowl of apples on the coffee table. "May I?" he asks as he takes an apple and eats it in two bites. By the time Ryuk grabs a second apple, the man has composed himself and speaks, "You must be the God of Death attached to this notebook." he watches Ryuk finish the second apple.

"That'd be me, names Ryuk." Ryuk says with a smile. "You seem to like the death note." Ryuk adds laughing. "Yes, I do Ryuk. My name is Eli." he tells Ryuk.

 _I am betting Light wishes this was his human._

Ryuk goes to sit down. "Don't get to comfortable, this isn't where I live. I was on vacation when I found this." Eli holds up the death note. "My cab to take me to the airport will be here in fifteen minutes." "Oh. Where are we going?" Ryuk asks curiously. "Back to Japan." Eli tells him.

Ryuk's mouth twisted into a smile. _Perfect._

"Just so you know my plans, I decided upon receiving this death note to take on the role of Kira and bring upon a new era." Eli says this righteously.

 _Now I know that Light would want this to be his human. Looks like I will be having all the fun._

"Well, I think that technically makes you the second Kira then." Ryuk laughs at how smug Eli is. "What? You mean someone else has a death note?" Eli is surprised, "But there has been no news, no speculations of Kira having returned." Eli paces in the space between the coffee table and the t.v. "I guess they are better at hiding it than the original Kira was." Ryuk goes on to explain to Eli that he was the original Kira's Shinigami as well, "Normally I wouldn't share this information, but it is one of the few things I have to brag about." Ryuk tells him with a proud smile across his face.

"Well, who is this person? Who is Kira?" Eli asks.

"Now if I told you that, that would be cheating. You'll have to figure that one out on your own." Ryuk says, "Besides there are rules against telling those types of things."

Eli slips his death note inside a plastic sleeve and places it among a few other notebooks. He packs everything into his carry-on bag and then he and Ryuk leave the hotel and get into the cab.

In just under twelve hours he would be back in Japan and begin his search for Kira.


	9. Chapter 9

**Kinda Long, Kinda good, :) Let me know what you think! I'm going to work on chapter 10 now, enjoy!**

* * *

Mora sits watching the news at her desk. It has been a week since the second Kira has emerged. Mora is thankful that this person has slowed down a bit, but there is no way the detectives Light told her about are no longer uncertain about Kira now.

Yet still nothing has been made public by the police. Some of the news networks have started questioning it, of course this has only been since the second Kira started writing names as well.

"Whoever this person is, they went overboard and drew attention to us." Mora says waiting for the commercials to end. "Not to us. Probably not even to themselves, unless they happen to be in that folder of fanatics." Light is trying to make her feel better so she doesn't give up. "I think it is pretty clear they are a fanatic." Mora turns her attention back to the screen. The news reporter comes back on screen saying, "We will now go to a live reporting from outside the N.P.A."

The screen changes and Aizawa is standing in front of a podium. "There has been some speculation from the media on the return of Kira. I am here to end that speculation." Aizawa pauses briefly to switch pages that he has prepared. "I was a member of the original Kira Task Force, which has been, for about a month now, working tirelessly to find out what has been going on. Considering the recent events, we are not one hundred percent confident that, someone new, has taken on the role of Kira."

A sudden roar comes from the crowd gathered in front of him. He is swarmed with questions from reporters. Aizawa raises a hand, "Please, please. I know you all have a lot of questions but please, let me finish first." The crowd settle down, and Aizawa continues. "We do not know who this person, or persons, may be. But we are working hard to discover their identity and put an end to their mass murdering."

"What we do know is that they are here, inside Japan, and the sudden spike in the killings leads us to believe that there may be more than one."

There is a knock-on Mora's door, distracting her. "Yes, come in." she says. Taro opens the door, "Dad! Did you hear about this?" Mora asks pointing to the television. He watches Aizawa for a few seconds and then turns it off. "Uh, yes, I did." He tells her, "Are you coming to the cookout tomorrow?" Taro asks. "Yes, what time is it again?" Mora asks, she had forgotten all about it. "Noon, hey it will be fun. There is someone I want you to meet. Ok?" He smiles, then turns and leaves the room.

Mora turns the television back on, the weather report is now on. She turns to Light. "Still nothing to worry about?" she asks him.

* * *

The next morning Mora gets herself ready. She decides to wear a white sundress and sandals. "I look like quite the innocent, don't I?" she says turning to Light. Light is looking out the window. He doesn't acknowledge her. Mora wanders over to the window and looks out. A young man is approaching the front door. "I wonder who that is." She outload to herself.

"Mora." Her father's voice yells to her. She pops out into the hallway. "We are leaving now. Don't be late." He says, "Ok, see you there." Mora waves bye to her mother and father. When she returns to her room Light's expression catches her eye. "What is it?" she asks. "Nothing." Light grins at her. Mora rolls her eyes at him and sits down at her desk. "Aren't we going now?" Light asks. "Right after I write in my death note." She responds.

"Eli, I want you to meet my daughter Mora." Taro introduces the young man she saw from her window to her. "Nice to meet you." Mora smile politely. Just as Eli goes to speak he is interrupted. "Taro is that you?" "Yes." Taro turns, Mora recognizes the man that has joined them, he retired a few years back and her father got promoted to his rank. She takes this opportunity to address Light, he has been acting strange all morning. She turns away from the group and with her voice barely a whisper says, "Will you stop acting so strange, it is distracting." Light is standing there, staring at something, with a strange smile on his face. He looks terrifying like that, Mora is thankful no one else can see him. "Stop it" she mouths at him over and over.

Eli is standing next to her, she jumps when he touches her shoulder. "Sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you." He apologizes with a small laugh. "Oh no, I just wasn't paying attention." She responds quickly. Mora looks around, her father is gone. "The director just got here, he went to say hello. He asked me to keep you company." Eli answers her unasked question.

Eli attempts to engage her in conversation, but she is only half listening to him. She catches Light out of the corner of her eye motioning something. Turning her head, she stares at him. _What the hell is going on with him today._ "Hey, you are all right?" Eli waves a hand in front of her. Light turns and looks at Mora, he had no idea she was watching him. Mora jumps when he makes eye contact with her.

"Oh yes, I'm fine." She turns to Eli quickly, "Just thought I saw something." Trying to focus on Eli, she normally can ignore Light, but his behavior has her concerned. "I'm going to go over there." Light points over to a tree. Mora glances at him and then turns her attention back to Eli.

Light glides out of Mora's ear shot. Ryuk follows him. "So, you made it?" Light says and Ryuk laughs. "Looks like it." He responds. "How do we get them to realize who they are?" Light asks Ryuk. "Jeez, Light. No, how are you? Just right to business." Ryuk frowns at him. "I know who he is, he will be very useful to us." Light ignores Ryuk, "I want her to find him. I should just tell her."

"You know you can't do that Light." Ryuk says. "Yes, but why?" Light snarls. "Things are going perfectly as planned." "So, I guess she was the right choice then huh?" Ryuk laughs at him. Light ignores him again.

Ryuk sighs, "The only way is with the Shinigami eyes. Of one of them takes the deal then they could tell." Ryuk adds, "I'm guessing you told her about the deal already?" "Yes, I did, unlike you, I told her the important thing right away." Light says. "Hah, you almost hurt my feelings." Ryuk teases. "Maybe I will tell him today. He is very interested in finding her as well." Ryuk says.

"Maybe you'll tell him? Typical. Even if he does take the deal they would have to come in contact again." Light pauses to think a moment, he turns and looks over at Mora. She is standing facing him. Light notices she is shaking Eli's hand. "Looks like they are done, oh well." Light pulls an apple out of his bag, "I'm sure you've eaten a hundred of these already but here." Light stretches his arm out to pass Ryuk the apple.

Mora looks up at Light just in time to see the apple disappear from his out stretched hand.

* * *

Ryuk rejoins Eli. "So, she's kind of cute huh?" Ryuk jokes. Eli turns discreetly towards Ryuk and mumbles, "Yeah, but that is my boss's daughter." Ryuk laughs at him. "Remind me when we get back to your apartment, I have something to tell you." Eli nods at Ryuk and goes to join Taro and Elaine, who are sitting at a picnic table with a few other officers.

About an hour later Mora goes to find her parents, she has eaten, talked to a other people there, but at this point she is bored. "Hey Dad, I am going to head out now." She says to him. "Sure honey," he says, "Be safe!" Elaine adds.

As Mora is walking out the park entrance, she sees Aizawa arriving with a few other people. Remembering what Light told her about the recording, she is hesitant to speak to him again, but he sees her. "Hello Mora, how are you today?" Aizawa asks her nicely. "I am doing great, Sir. How about you? I saw your press conference yesterday." She tells him. "You seem very competent and confident." She smiles.

"We all are. Keeping you safe from Kira is our goal." He says to her. "Idiot." Light shouts.

"Well I am no criminal, they are the only ones that need to be, what was it? Kept safe, from Kira." She responds, even she feels angry, she is in no danger of Kira. Even if she wasn't Kira, if she didn't go committing heinous crimes she would have nothing to fear.

"Well, in a way, that is true." Aizawa pauses. "Well, I'm going to go sit and eat. Are you just arriving as well?" "No, I was just leaving. Enjoy yourself." She says with a smile and walks away.

"Mora would you reconsider the eye deal?" Light asks her once they are alone in her car. "No, I don't think I would, why do you ask?" Mora turns to him. "Just as being able to see the names and lifespans of all humans, you in turn would not be able to see the lifespan of any human who also possesses a death note. Which would make finding the second Kira much easier." Light explains to her. "The only reason I would want to find the second Kira is to smack them and take their death note." She tells him angrily.

"I saw you by the way." Light blinks at her confused. "The apple" is all she replies.

* * *

Eli and Ryuk leave about an hour after Mora does. "So now you are an official N.P.A. Member." Ryuk laughs. "Yeah, I had no idea they were going to be doing that." Eli laughs. He unlocks the door to his apartment. Once inside he takes off his shoes, he throws himself on to the couch and sighs. "That was so boring." Ryuk flops on the chair next to him, "No offense, your ceremony was nice. But it was boring."

"I know, but I had to go. Hey, why the interest in Mora? You never ask me about any humans we see." Eli asks Ryuk curiously. "Just thought she seemed nice enough. Attractive for a human." Ryuk shrugs at him. "So, what did you have to tell me about?" Eli asks to change the subject.

"Oh, right. I have a deal that I can make with you, for Shinigami eyes. You can see the name and lifespan of all humans with them. But they cost half of your remaining lifespan." Ryuk explains. "Why would anyone take that deal?" Eli asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, for someone like you, you would be able to identify Kira with them. You cannot see the lifespan of a human that possesses a death note." Ryuk tells him. "What is my remaining lifespan?" Eli asks Ryuk. "I am not allowed to tell you that." Ryuk warns him. "Not even a hint? Long? Short?" Eli asks hopefully. "Sorry, but no." Ryuk says.

"I'm going to need some time to think about that Ryuk." Eli says, he lays back down on the couch and closes his eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hope you enjoy the chapter. Please review, follow, fav! :D**

* * *

Aizawa is at the N.P.A again today. He sits in Taro's office alone. Eli watches Aizawa talking on his cell phone. Once Aizawa hangs up his phone Eli rushes over to the door. Eli knocks lightly and then enters. Aizawa stands up and turns, "Oh, hello, Eli, right?" Aizawa was expecting it to be Taro but is surprised to see it was Eli. "Yes, I just saw you from outside, I know you are waiting for the chief, but I wanted to say hello." Eli smirks.

Aizawa sits back down, "How has it been since you were brought on as an officer, instead of an intern?" Aizawa asks, he motions for Eli to sit in the chair next to him. "It has been a busy week, a lot of paperwork really." Eli says sitting down, "Next week they told me I could start field training, but I am better used in the office." Eli adds. "Why is that?" Aizawa asks curiously. "I am well trained with computers, even when I was interning they allowed me to assist the cyber-crimes department." Eli explains how he is skilled in tracking people online.

"That is very useful." Aizawa responds. "Yeah I try to be. What about you? How is the investigation going? Eli asks cautiously. "Well, I can't disclose too much, but to be honest we have hit a dead end. We don't have enough man power." Aizawa puts his head in his hand and rubs his forehead. Eli can see the exhaustion on his face. "That's why I am here today, we are hoping to get a few volunteers from the N.P.A. to join us." Aizawa looks back up.

Ryuk laughs as Eli responds, "Oh, I was wondering if you would reach out to the N.P.A. for help." Aizawa outs his hand to his mouth and taps on his lips as he thinks. "I shouldn't do this, but, if the director approves, would you consider joining the Kira Task Force? Your skills would definitely come in handy. Right now, we only have one member who specializes in cyber-tracking." Before Eli can answer him the door behind them opens.

They both turn to see Mora standing there. She is holding a large, brown paper bag in her hands. Eli slowly stands up, gawking at her. Aizawa notices this and gives him a look of disapproval. Aizawa is the first to speak, "Hello Mora, I am just waiting for your father to return." "Oh, I just have some lunch for him." She says holding up the paper bag. "He, he should b-be back soon, he is in with the director." Eli stumbles on the words.

"Oh, I wanted to say hi, but I can't wait." Mora walks over and places the bag on her father's desk. Aizawa leans towards Eli and mumbles, "Get yourself together." Into Eli's ear. "Huh?" Eli responds, looking at Aizawa. He mouths "You're staring." At Eli. Eli suddenly becomes embarrassed and quickly sits down.

Ryuk begins to laugh at Eli. Light quickly catches on to what is happening and begins to laugh as well. Mora stands there confused. The door opens again. This time Taro enters his office. He stops at the door, not expecting an office full of people. Mora walks over to him, "Dad, I brought you some lunch." She gives him a quick hug. "Thank you darling." Taro says kissing he on the head. "See you at home." Mora says and opens the door.

"Eli, would you walk Mora out please, I need to speak to Aizawa privately." Taro says. "Yes sir." Eli gets up and follows Mora out of the office, closing the door behind them. They walk in silence through the lobby to the doors. Eli opens the front doors for her, "Thank you Eli." Mora says smiling at him. Eli is in a daze, he watches her walking away from him. And it suddenly dawns on him that she is leaving. He calls out her name and jogs to catch up to her. Mora stops and turns to him.

"Yes?" she asks after he catches up. "Mora, can I take you out for coffee tomorrow?" Eli asks her. Mora was not expecting this from him, she gives him a stumped look. "Listen, Eli, you are a nice guy, and my father seems to really like you," she pauses shortly looking for the right words, "But right now, I'm just really busy right now. Maybe when things calm down, I'd consider..." Eli cuts her off, "Oh no, don't get me wrong I would love to get to know you better, but I don't mean it as a date. There is something I need to show you, and I don't have it right now. I have tomorrow off work, so I thought coffee would be ok." Eli explains

"Oh, ok." Mora says smiling, "Sure, what time?" she asks. "How about I pick you up at eleven in the morning?" Eli asks. "Works for me." She turns away smiling. "Bye Eli." She waves to him. "Bye." He says too quietly for her to hear. He feels dazed again.

 _Is this real? Am I really seeing this? She, She… She has no lifespan. She is Kira._


	11. Chapter 11

**So long, you can tell me if it is good. :) please enjoy. I am so excited for ch.12. I am probably going to go start it right away.**

* * *

"Now aren't you glad that you took the eye deal Eli?" Ryuk asks. Eli turns on the evening news, they are reporting on Kira. He sits on the couch, death note in hand, waiting for the story to end. The reporter is going on about injustice and how Kira hides behind a fake identity. "If Kira is so righteous and proud, why hide? Why…" He stops speaking mid-sentence.

"I have something I must confess. I have been sexually assaulting and harassing interns and assistants. The network has been paying off my crimes for years instead of allowing me to be punished. I don't know why the network protects me, my reporting is mediocre at best. Tonight, Kira, will punish me." He falls silent once more. After a moment has passed, he suddenly grabs his chest and collapses onto the desk in front of him. People rush to him and then the camera cuts out.

Eli sits stunned, staring at the black screen. "Heh, you have to admit, she's good. Making them confess to their unknown crimes before killing them." Ryuk laughs as he says this. "Yeah," Eli responds, "I didn't even know about what he had been doing, I wonder how she?" His voice trails off. He stands up and puts his death note away. "Huh? No names tonight?" Ryuk asks puzzled. "No, I will wait. She is in charge." Eli responds and walks into his bedroom.

* * *

Mora wakes up. It is only five in the morning. She rolls over and shuts her eyes tightly. Laying there for a few minutes, she tries to get back to sleep. She lets out a long sign and then sits up. "Trouble sleeping?" Light asks. He sits on the end of her bed. "I'm just nervous, and kind of excited." Mora rubs her eyes. "I am not even sure why but, I'm very interested to find out what Eli wants to show me." She had been suspicious of him possibly being the second Kira ever since the cookout. Light refused to explain his disappearing apple trick to her, nor would he tell her if anyone there was the second Kira.

"I am too." Light tells her. "I am sure you already know what it is he is going to show me." She says this with resentment. She begins to fiddle with the frayed edge of her throw blanket. "Light, if there was another Shinigami here, would you know?" She asks him. "Yes, I could see them." He says. "So, you saw another Shinigami at the cookout then?" She asks him for the fourth time this past week. "I have already answered that question. Even if I did see another Shinigami, I would not have interacted with them, and I wouldn't tell you they were there." Light snaps at her.

Mora eyes him suspiciously. "You know that I don't believe you right?" She says to him. "Yes, I know, why else would you keep asking me? But you know that I don't care, right?" Light responds callously. "You can be so cold Light." Mora says as she lays back down. "I am going to try to get some more sleep." She closes her eyes and eventually drifts back off to sleep.

* * *

When she wakes back up it is 9:30am. She stands up and stretches. Light is still sitting on the end of her bed. "What do you do while I sleep." She asks him. "I watch you." He says. "Could you be any more of a creep Light?" She says feeling exposed. "Yes, I could." Light says. Mora leaves the room and gets into the shower. She lets the hot water wash away a thin layer of guilt. She won't ever admit to Light, but she feels guilty at times. Mainly because of her father. She knows what it would do to him, if he ever found out that she is Kira.

She turns the water off, steps out, dries her hair and then wraps up in the towel. When she returns to her room, it is already 10:30. She rushes to get ready not realizing that she had been in there for so long. "You better not be watching me." She says looking up at Light to find him staring at her. "I don't have time to hide in the closet, so look away." She snaps at him. Light turns his back to her and she quickly dries off and dresses. Since she doesn't have time to dry her hair she decides to put it into a long braid.

Fifteen minutes later she is ready to go. She goes downstairs to find her parents at the kitchen table. "Good morning Mora." Elaine says brightly, "would you like some breakfast?" she asks. "No thanks Mom, Eli is taking me for coffee. I will probably get a muffin or something." Mora tells her. Truth is her stomach is in knots and she is afraid if she eats she will be sick.

"Oh, he is such a lovely boy. I am glad you are giving him a chance." Elaine can't hide her excitement. "I knew the two off you would hit it off." Taro chimes in from behind his newspaper. Mora stares at the pair of them in disbelief. "I don't know what has gotten into you guys." Mora doesn't know what else to say to them. Taro chuckles at her, as the doorbell rings. "Bye." She says to her parents and rushes to the door before they have a chance to respond. Flinging the door open fast, she jumps outside and slams it behind her.

Eli sands on the front porch, eyebrows raised. "Everything alright?" he asks her. "Yes, fine. Come on let's get out of here." She grabs his arm and drags him off the porch. Mora glances back and sees Elaine and Taro standing in the window waving. Eli opens the passenger door to his car for her. Mora thanks him as she climbs in and Light settle into the backseat. Eli gets into the car and quietly pulls away.

Mora glances at Eli as he drives. He looks cool and calm, while she feels like she is about to burst at the seams. She studies his face, not really taking notice before now. He is quite handsome, with a chiseled jaw and light blue eyes. Eli is concentrating on the road so Mora watches him for longer then she normally would. "Do you like what you see?" Light says oily from the back seat. Mora looks back at him, and gives him a dirty look then turns her attention to where they are going. Unknown to Mora, Ryuk laughs at this.

Eli glances in the rearview mirror, wondering what was so funny. He looks over at Mora, who is not staring out her window. Eli slows the car down and take a right turn into a parking garage. He picks a spot far away from any other cars and kills the engine. "I was going to wait, but I can't wait any longer." Eli pulls a bag from the backseat of the car. Mora watches him closely as he pulls a sheet of paper from his bag. Mora's eyes widen. "You are the second Kira, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am. And I know that you are Kira." He says and hands her the piece of paper. It is a page from his death note. Mora turns to see a Shinigami in the backseat sitting next to Light. She is not startled to see him like she had been with Light. "Hi" Ryuk waves to her. Mora can see Eli smiling out of the corner of her eye. "Mora, this is Ryuk." Light introduces her to Ryuk. "Hi." She speaks to Ryuk. Mora turns her attention to Light, "Wait a minute, you know him?" Mora looks at Light in disbelief. "Our Shinigami's know each other?" Eli asks, Mora nods at him.

Mora fumbles in her purse and gets her piece of her death note and touches Eli's hand with it. Eli turns to see Light sitting in the backseat. "Hello Eli." Light says with a wicked smile on his face. "Hi." Eli says. "Light." Light tells him. Eli looks surprised, "Why didn't you tell me?" He asks Ryuk. "I wouldn't have told you even if you asked me. It is up to her to tell you who her Shinigami is." Ryuk points a long finger at Mora. "So, you all just follow the rules then?" Mora asks sarcastically. "Some more than others." Ryuk laughs, "I normally wouldn't talk to another Shinigami in the human world, without our humans knowing, but well. It is Light." Mora looks to Light. "You lied to me." She declares in anger. Eli is surprised. "How long have you two known, huh?" Mora snaps at both the Shinigami's in the backseat. Neither of them speak. "Answer me now!" She yells at Light.

"I realized Eli was the second Kira when he came to your house the morning of the cookout." Light says calmly. "What about you Ryuk, how long have you known Mora was Kira?" Eli asks turning towards them too. "I have always known, I've been watching Light from the Shinigami Realm." Ryuk shrugs.

"So, you are telling us, you both have known. But instead of simply telling one of us, you allowed him to half his lifespan?" Mora is outraged. "Telling a human of another human with a death note, is not the same as interacting with another Shinigami in the human world." Light says, his tone a warning, but Mora ignores it. "What's the difference then Light? I don't see the point in going against some rules and following others." Mora says to him. Ryuk answers her this time. "There are no official rules stating that Shinigami's can't interact in the human world. Most just don't because they are attached to a human."

"That seems trivial." Mora spits. "Mora, that is enough." Light warns her. Mora glares at Light, "He shouldn't have to give up half his life for you!" She shouts at Light. Eli stares at Mora in shock. "Mora, you don't have to…" Mora cuts him off. "No Eli, the Shinigami eye deal is a horrible idea. It is just a selfish way for Shinigami's to trick humans. You have no idea what your lifespan is to begin with and you just halved it." Mora is shouting at Eli now.

Mora turns her attention back to Light. "You betrayed me. You lied to me about seeing Ryuk that day. I flat out caught you giving him an apple and you still lied to me. If you had just said yes, I could have worked it out on my own. But no, you lied!" Mora begin ranting about how Light went to the N.P.A. to snoop and had no problem coming back and telling her about that. "I don't see how that would be allowed in your stupid rules." Mora shouts at him. Light has had enough. "I am going to give you one more chance, if you do not stop now. I will write your name in my death note." Lights voice is chilling.

Mora glares at him. She opens her mouth to speak, but Eli quickly stops her. "Ok, ok, let's all calm down now." Eli puts his hand on her shoulder. "Mora, it is really ok. It was worth it." Mora sighs in defeat. "I don't think you understand," she says quietly, "you could have such a short life now." Light looks at Ryuk, who shakes his head 'no' in response.

"Mora." Light says, he reaches into the front seat to touch her. Mora quickly pulls away and give him a warning look. Light puts his arm back down but continues to speak, "Mora, I can assure you that won't happen. Unlike Eli's Shinigami eyes, I can see the lifespans of him and you. He has many years still." "How long?" She asks looking at him. "I can't tell you that, I am sure what I told you already is enough to get me in trouble." Light says, "Oh, it is. I better not get punished for allowing it to happen Ryuk says.

Mora faces forward again, crossing her arms. Eli watches her for a minute, "Would you still like to get coffee or something?" he asks her cautiously. "Yes, let's go get coffee." Mora says continuing to stare forward, trying to process everything. _How dare Light threaten me like that._ She stews on what Light said to her.

Eli starts the care and drives to the closest coffee shop. He pulls into a parking space out front. Mora gets out of the car and then turns around to Light and Ryuk, "I think the two of you should stay here and give us some privacy." Mora closes the door and walks away from the car, Eli follows her.

Light watches as they go inside. "She's difficult at times, huh?" Ryuk asks. "She has never been like that before." Light watches the front door for a moment more and then looks to Ryuk. "I knew she hated the eye deal, but I wasn't expecting her to react like that." Light says. "You threatened to put her name in your death note." Ryuk laughs hard at him. "I can't believe you said that to her. I never once threatened you." Ryuk continues to laugh. "I never gave you a reason to." Light reminds him. "Yeah right. So, what's next?" Ryuk asks.

"Lets' just let them do what they have been." Light says. "Aizawa offered to allow him to join the Kira Task Force." Ryuk informs him. "Really?" Light asks. "Well, with no L, and no Near. I am not sure which astonishing detective could be leading this investigation." Light pauses to thinking. "Maybe he should do it, to see what they are thinking. Clearly they don't suspect him." "What makes you think that?" Ryuk asks. "Well, if they suspected him. They wouldn't allow him to join them, at least not without a very thorough interrogation first." Light stops talking to think.

Ryuk starts to fidget in his spot. "Will you just sit still." Light snaps. They keep Light and Ryuk waiting in the car for nearly an hour. Mora and Eli get back into the car. She looks at Light. "I hope you are not expecting me to apologize to you." Light says to her. Eli looks back at Light. Mora responds in a carefree tone, "No, I'm not," her tone quickly changes, it is much darker, "But, the next time you feel the urge to write my name in your death note, you might want to not tell me. Because if you ever threaten me again. I will destroy my death note."


	12. Chapter 12

**This took me forever, and I know it is so underwhelming. I promise 13 will be better and longer. I just wanted to update because it had been so long. Enjoy :)**

* * *

Mora sits in Eli's living room, he excused himself for a phone call. "I do not trust him." Light whispers in her ear. Mora turns to Light, raises an eyebrow and says, "We can't truly trust anyone." Light's expression darkens, "No, we can't." Light tells her.

As Eli returns to the living room, he is carrying his death note. Light watches him closely as he sits at on the couch next to Mora. He holds out his death note for her to take. "Hmm?" she looks puzzled as she takes it. "Well, I thought you might want it." Eli shrugs. Mora fans through the pages of Eli's death note. "I think you have more names written down than me." She says as she looks through the pages.

"Maybe, but, yours has more style I'm betting.' Eli says, Mora grins at him. "Light told me when he first came to me that as long as it is humanly possible you can have them so whatever you want. I mostly just have them confess in either a public way, if possible, or written followed by a suicide." Mora explains, "But lately I have been thinking about leaving false clues for the investigation team." Eli listens to her intently.

"They already think there are two Kira's, but we could leave clues making it seem like there are four or five." Mora continues to explain a few other ideas she has. "This all sounds good, but I would worry that they might not fall for it. But, if I can get in there with them, I could push the theory." Eli says, Mora turns to Light. "Well? What do you think?" She asks him. "I think it is a brilliant idea Mora, but I think Eli might also be right. If he is a part of the investigation, he could help them get to this conclusion." Light tells her.

She nods at them, "So, I guess that is the next step. Getting you on the investigation team. Shouldn't be too hard since Aizawa actually wants you there." Mora hands Eli back his death note. "I think we should both start punishing more criminals." She says, "If they see another influx in deaths they might start to assume another Kira again."

Ryuk suddenly enters the room, no one had even noticed he was not there. He is carrying at least six apples in his arms. Light's eyes follow him as he crashes down into a side chair, placing the apples onto the table in front of them all. "I will never understand you, Ryuk." Light tells him. Ryuk laughs and tries to offer him an apple, but Light does not accept it. "They really are delicious." Ryuk says, taking a bite. "I remember." Light responds darkly.

Mora looks at Light. Something is different. Light is different.

 _What is he up to? I need to remember to ask him more about Ryuk._

* * *

"When are they going to let us know if the N.P.A. is going to join us or not?" Matsuda asks. "We just need to be patient." Aizawa tells him. "Kimy, how did the background checks on Eli come out?" he asks. "So far everything has come back clean. Good score, not so much as a parking ticket.: She tells him. "So, you haven't found any reason to suspect him?" Aizawa asks directly. "So far. No." Kimy tells them. "I'm hoping he will join us and help you." He tells her.

"Well, if he is as good as he seems, that would be great." Kimy exclaims. "I'm wondering if she will join us too." Matsuda says. "I am not sure, I haven't heard back from her assistant yet." Charles tells them. "Well, it doesn't matter until the N.P.A. approves. I'm hoping to hear from Taro by the end of today, if not I'll call him Monday." Aizawa says sounding frustrated.

"Let's get back to work, we need a solid suspect before we really add more members to this team." Kimy gets up from the table and returns to her computer. Matsuda and Charles open the folders of Kira suspects and start reviewing another person. Aizawa sits there stewing.


	13. Chapter 13

**Not much to say, enjoy :)**

* * *

"Light, how did you die?" Mora asks him once they are back home, alone. "Does it really matter?" He asks dryly. "No, but I am curious." Mora shrugs at him. Light nods, "Ryuk, he wrote my name in his death note." Mora is surprised. "I… I had no idea. You don't hold any ill feelings towards him for it?" "It had to be done, that is the deal between the human writing in the death note and the Shinigami who owns it." He tells her. "Um what?" Mora looks angry. "If all goes well Mora, you will live out your lifespan before that happens." Light states, "Now, go to sleep." Light flicks off her bedside lamp. 

* * *

It is Monday morning. Taro is sitting at the desk in his office. The phone on his desk rings loudly, waking him from his daydream. "Hello" Taro answers the phone promptly. "Hello Taro." Aizawa's voice comes from the receiver. "Oh, Mr. Aizawa, I was wondering when I would hear from you. I am still waiting for the director to get back to me. I think after last time, he is hesitant on getting involved." Taro explains. "I understand, I am going to come in later today, I hope to persuade him." Aizawa tells him. "Well, I would be happy to join you." Taro begins, but is interrupted by a knock on the door.

Eli pops his head in, "You wanted to see me sir?" He asks, "Yes, come in." Taro says, "I will see you later this afternoon then?" He says to the phone, "Very good. Good bye now." Taro hangs up the phone and addresses Eli. "I heard that Aizawa had told you about trying to get the N.P.A. involved in the Kira investigation, and that he asked you directly to join." "Yes, he had." Eli says slowly. "I just wanted to ask you, if you do join. To please not share any information with Mora. I know you two spent a lot of time together this weekend. But I would like to keep her out of this mess." Taro rubs his forehead. "I would never share information with anyone sir, you do not have to worry about that." Eli says a little surprised.

"I figured you wouldn't, but I just wanted to make sure." Taro waves his hand in the air. "Has the director made a decision yet?" Eli asks, "No, not yet. Why are you going to join if he says yes?" Taro asks with a grin. "I'm not sure yet, but it would defiantly boost my career if I did." Eli smiles back.

There is another knock on Taro's office door. "Come in" Taro says. A woman enters that Eli does not know. "The director would like to see you." She says to Taro. "Of course." Taro says as he stands. "Eli, I will talk to you later." He says and they both quickly leave his office. 

* * *

Mora is sitting in the park. Scrolling on her phone, she reads online news articles about criminals from around the world. Casually she writes the names of the people she reads about on her death note page.

"MORA!" She hears her name yelled. Bolting up she looks around, Jade is running towards her. Mora quickly stows the page and her phone away into her purse. As Jade makes her way to her, Mora stands to greet her. "I haven't see you since graduation!" Jade says as she throws her arms around Mora's neck. Jade lets go and stands back and stares at her friend. "Mora, you look awful. I am sorry but, you look like you haven't been sleeping, or eating for that matter, are you ok?"

"Nice to see you too Jade." Mora laughs, but avoids answering her question. They sit down together. "So, did you decide what school you are going to?" Jade asks her. "I am going to stay here and go to To-Oh University." Mora tells Jade. "I am surprised. Weren't there scouts from Universities in America and France watching you? Why stay here?" Jade looks at Mora puzzled. "Yes, but I would rather be near home." Mora laughs at her. Jade is no longer looking at Mora, but just past her. "Mora… I think someone is watching us." Jade looks horrified.

"Huh?" Mora says turning around to look. A man sitting on a bench about twenty feet from them is watching her. They make eye contact before he quickly looks away. What he does not know is that Light is standing behind him. _Why didn't he warn me?_ Mora turns back to Jade, "Come on, let's get out of here." She says grabbing her stuff. The two girls quickly leave. Mora turns back to see the man packing up his stuff into a briefcase. Light is still standing behind him.

When Mora returns home, Light is there waiting for her. "Am I a suspect?" She asks Light. "I don't know, as far as I can tell, no. It had to do with Eli." He reassures her. "Oh…" Mora starts to say. "Probably just looking into him before joining the investigation." Light interrupts her.

Mora's cell phone beeps in her hand. She looks at the screen, "It is from Eli." She tells him as she reads the text, deletes it, and then looks up at Light. "The N.P.A. has agreed to join the investigation." She tells him.


	14. Chapter 14

**It has been far, far too long. I hope it is good.**

* * *

Ryuk stands in the shadows, behind Eli. Eli types madly on the computer in front of him. Ryuk lets out a long sigh. "This is so boring." He states. Eli doesn't turn around, ignoring him, he continues typing.

"How's it going?" Eli looks up. Aizawa is sits down next to him and looks at the screen. "Almost got it." Eli tells him. "Just… a few more…" Eli squints, his eyes strain from the bright screen. The computer beeps, "Got it!" Eli exclaims. A map pops up, and zooms in, pinpointing a location. "Great, send this to Matsuda." Aizawa leans back. Eli clicks his mouse a few times, and then emails the information to Matsuda.

Eli lifts his hands behind his head, stretching his back. Aizawa stands and pats Eli on the shoulder, "Let's go get some dinner." "Sure." Eli says and shuts down his computer. The two men walk out of the room, Ryuk follows.

Aizawa and Eli sit down at a table outside of a nearby diner. A waitress comes over and takes their order. "Light and Mora are here." Ryuk points out. As the waitress walks away, Eli looks up at the window Ryuk is pointing at. Light is standing in the window watching him. Mora is sitting down in the booth at the window, laughing and talking. Eli can't see who she is with.

"What is it?" Aizawa asks, turning his head towards where Eli is starring, "Is that Taro Akito's daughter?" He asks. Eli clears his throat and looks away, "Uh, yes." He pauses, "It is, Mora." Eli glances up again, he sees Light leaning towards Mora now. _Surely, he is telling her that I am here._ Mora ignores Light. Making no turn towards Eli.

Eli tries to turn his attention to Aizawa, "So, I hope that this isn't inappropriate of me to ask, but, are you two seeing one another?" Aizawa asks, taking Eli by surprise. Eli opens his mouth to answer but all that comes out is an 'umm' sound. "I'm sorry, I should have asked." Aizawa says. "No, it isn't that." Eli pauses as the waitress returns with their meals. Setting his food in front of him, Eli is suddenly starving, picking up half of his hamburger he continues speaking, "We spent a lot of time together, but we weren't really dating." Eli takes a bite, "Oh, I see, you stuck out." Aizawa laughs, Ryuk laughs too. Eli chokes on a bite of burger. Swallowing hard, he laughs too, "No, nothing like that. I just haven't seen her since I started working with the task force." "Does she know that you're working on the task force?" Aizawa asks before taking a bite of his food. "No, I didn't tell her," He lies, "Wow, this is good." He adds and takes another bite. Aizawa nods, "Yeah, they have an excellent chef here." They eat in silence for a few minutes.

Aizawa breaks the silence, "You should have let her know, girls are tricky, who knows what has been going through her head since she last saw you." Eli is surprised and doesn't hide it, "Well, I wasn't sure if I could tell anyone." He explains, "But she did know I was working, just not what on." "I guess she will find out today, if she comes out before we leave.' Aizawa jokes. Eli smirks and goes back to his meal.

"You do like her right?" Aizawa pushes the subject more. "Right now, we are just friends." Eli answers without looking up. _Enough about Mora._ "Getting irritated with his questions?" Ryuk asks with an impish laugh. _Just wish I knew why he is so interested, I don't ask him personal questions._

"ELI!" Eli turns to see Mora waving excitedly at him, a girl he doesn't know is with her, and Light is directly behind them. Eli smiles and glance at Aizawa, who raised an eyebrow at him. "I can't lie, yes, I do like her." Eli grins. Mora gets to the table smiling brightly. "You would never suspect such a bright and happy person could possibly be Kira, would you?" Ryuk says loudly with a laugh. Mora's smile gets bigger with his words. "Hi." Mora says giving Eli a quick hug. The girl standing next to her nudges Mora in the ribs. "Oh, Eli, this is my best friend Jade." Mora introduces Eli and Aizawa to Jade. "Mora, how have you been?" Aizawa asks politely. "Well, I start classes next week. I can't wait to start running again." Mora sounds genuinely excited about this. "I didn't know you were a runner." Aizawa says. "Oh, she was quite the star!" Jade chimes in, putting her arm around her friend.

Mora turns to Eli, "Can we get together soon? Hopefully before classes start." Mora asks him. Eli opens his mouth, but he doesn't know what to say. "I'm sure we can let him have a day off." Aizawa says. "You are working together?" Mora feigns bewilderment. "Yes, I asked him to join the task force." Aizawa says. "Oh yeah! I knew I recognized you from somewhere! You lead the investigation, right?" Jade almost yells with excitement. "She's more interested in that than I am." Mora laughs. Jade begins to tell Aizawa her many theories, with them distracted Mora pulls Eli away from the table. "I'll be training a lot this week, but I choose the times. Send me a text and let me know if you get a day off." Mora says quietly. Eli shrugs. "It's not all business." Mora tells him, "I have missed your company, you can ask Light is you want." "Don't ask Light." Light says monotonal. Mora laughs. "I'll let you know. Listen, he was asking a lot about you and me. I don't like it." Eli tells her. "Well," Mora ponders for a moment, "Just keep an eye on it, and let me know if the questions get more serious." Eli nods at her.

Mora and Eli walk back over to the table. "Jade, lets get going. The movie is starting soon." Mora says pulling Jade back to reality. "Bye." She whispers to Eli and hugs him again. Eli sits back down after they are gone. The waitress comes out to their table and puts the bill on the table. Eli pulls his wallet from his pocket, but Aizawa puts his hand up in protest. "It's on me." 

* * *

Eli unlocks the door to his apartment. It is nearly one in the morning. He hasn't been here in three days. "Oh finally." Ryuk zooms in and grabs an apple. Eli shakes his head in amusement and goes into his bedroom. Collapsing on the bed. "What, you're just going to bed?" Ryuk comes into the room. "Yes Ryuk, I am exhausted. I'll play with you tomorrow." Eli slips off to sleep.

Eli awakens the next morning, much later than he had intended to. Stretching tall, he walks across his room. He is fully dressed from the day before still. Gathering clothing from his dresser, he heads into the bathroom. Eli turns his shower on and looks at himself in the mirror as it warms up. _I need to shave._ But he doesn't. He climbs in the shower. After he is showered and dressed, he goes to find Ryuk. He finds him right where he expects. "Ryuk, do you ever sleep?" Eli asks. "I don't really require sleep." Ryuk tells him and throws him a xbox controller. "I just have to let Mora know I have the day off." Eli says as he sends her a text message. He sets his phone down on the coffee table in front of him and sits down on the couch. A few minutes later his phone buzzes. He checks it quickly. *I'll be there 1* Eli checks the clock, it is 10:30.

Eli makes good on his word and spends the morning playing video games with Ryuk. At ten to one Eli gets a text from Mora. "They will be here in a few minutes Ryuk." Eli tells him. *Come right in, my door is open* Eli sends the text and wanders over to his door unlocking it. Eli heads into his kitchen and searches for something to make for lunch. Eli hears the door to his apartment open and close. He pops his head into the hallway, Mora is dressed in her running clothes still. "Hey" Eli says, "Hi!" Mora comes into the kitchen, grinning. Eli asks if she is hungry and offers to make her some lunch. "Sounds great." Mora responds and runs her hand down his arm.

 _What is going on. I've barely seen or talked to her in three weeks and now… The hugs, flirty smiles, I don't think she had ever touched me before the other day._

Eli attempt to push back his confused thoughts.

 _She made it clear that she didn't want a relationship with me, has that changed? But more importantly Why?_

Eli busies himself in making two sandwiches, he feels Mora's eyes following his moves. "You seem tense Eli." Mora says, she puts her hands on his shoulders from behind and rubs, "Is something wrong?" she asks in a whisper. Eli turns to face her. "I'm just, I guess, trying to figure out what's going on here." Eli motions in the space between them. "What do you mean?" Mora asks, her brows wrinkled with confusion. "I mean with you. You made your intentions very clear from the start, and now. All the touching." Mora cuts him off. "Do you want me to stop?" Her expression had changed, she's offended.

"No, let me finish. I like it, I wan it, but you didn't. You didn't want that type of relationship with me. I guess, I am wondering you feel it is necessary now that I am working with the task force." Eli whispers this lowly, he doesn't want Ryuk or Light to hear him. Mora obviously doesn't want to be overheard either. "That's not it. My feelings have changed." She whispers back. "I don't want you doing something you don't want to do. I am on your side, no matter what." Eli reassures her, taking her hand in his. "I know." She says with a small smile, she drops her voice back down to a whisper, "I've just been dying to…" she doesn't say it, she does it. She presses her lips to his, kissing him deeply. Eli's brain tries to tell him to pull away, but desire wins. Putting his arms around her, he presses her body to his and kisses her back.

It seems like an eternity has passed when they separate. Eli feels like he is on fire and can't help the boyish grin on his face. "I'll finish lunch." He says calmly. "Ok" Mora responds and leaves the kitchen.

Eli joins Mora on the couch, serving her a turkey sub. "Thank you" Mora takes a small bite. Ryuk and Light are not in the room. "Where…" Eli begins to ask, as they emerge from his bedroom. "Everything is all set Mora." Light says. Mora nods to him. "So, I know we have everything written out in advanced but, I think it is time to introduce a third now." Her voice is low. "Ok." Eli matches her tone. "I'll handle everything, I just wanted you to be aware I was starting." Mora tells him, Eli nods.

They finish their lunch silently. Once they are finished Mora asks, "Do you want to go do something?" "What did Light mean by everything is all set?" Eli asks, ignoring her question. "I made sure there was no bugs, or camera in the apartment. I had a feeling Ryuk wouldn't think of it." Light answers. Eli closes his eyes. "There is none." Light adds. "Good." Eli says thinking about how careless he was with Ryuk.

"Eli, you look exhausted, why don't you lay down?" Mora suggests and squeezes his fisted hand. "Yeah, I am. I've barely slept the past three weeks." Eli stands up, "Bye Mora, I'll see you soon." He swoops down and gives her a peck on the check, then strides to his room and closes the door behind him. Mora stands up and bring the plates to the kitchen, rinsing them off and putting them on the rack to dry.

"Let's go Mora." Light demands as she reenters the room. "Yeah, just a second." She says, swiftly walking, she opens Eli's door and enters his room, closing the door in Light's face.

"Relax Light." Ryuk says. "She cares too much." Light says drifting over to where Ryuk sits. "You want to share you genius plan with me?" Ryuk asks. "Just sending the investigation in a different direction." Light says vaguely. "Sounds like you care too much." Ryuk laughs. "Not really, bur I would like it to last longer before they get caught. Finding another human isn't something I want to do right now." Light says. "What about the investigation, anything to share?" "No, they aren't even considering her yet. Kira fanatics are the only people they are looking at mostly. They keep talking about some woman they are trying to get to join the investigation. Apparently, she is in the same league that 'L' was." Ryuk says with a smile.

"Who is it?" Light asks with interest. "You really want to know?" Ryuk asks snidely. "Yes." Light snaps. "Your human sister." Ryuk laughs loudly. "Sayu?" Light says in disbelief. "The very same, I guess the crimes of her evil brother inspired her to a life of justice." Ryuk finds humor in this. "I, I can't believe it. It must be someone else with the same name." Light doubts Ryuk. "No, it is her. That's why they think she is having trouble joining them, because of you." Ryuk mocks Light. "My greatest achievement as a human is what I did as Kira. I couldn't careless how she felt about it." Light snap coldly. Ryuk hit a nerve.

Mora exits Eli's bedroom. Her hair is down now. Light eyes her. "Ok, Light, let's go." She says as she walks to the door to leave. "Bye Ryuk, keep Eli safe." She says and closes the door behind her.

Once in the hall way Light begin questioning her. "It is none of your business." She snaps at him loudly. "You are easily distracted." Light states. "I am going to do what I need to do to keep him with me." She tells him. "So that's all it is?" Light questions. "Well no, but it is a big motivator." She admits. "Can we talk about this later." Mora huffs and continues walking down the hallway.

When she turns to go down the adjoining hall she bumps into someone. "I'm sorry." She stammers. Her eyes widen. "No problem." Aizawa says with a smile. "Sounded like you were arguing with…" Aizawa pauses to look around, "Someone. I didn't want to come barging down the hall, is everything ok?" He asks. "I was on the phone." Mora quickly shows him the phone in her hand. "Everything is fine, thank you." She adds. "Good to hear." Aizawa says and walks past her. "Eli is resting." Mora calls to him. Aizawa pauses in the hallway. "You work him too hard." "He has been working hard, I just wanted to update him." Aizawa says. "Maybe you should call first, he was laying down when I left." She says. "I texted him, he knows I was on my way over." He answers her smugly. "Oh, well, I am just warning you. In case he doesn't answer." Mora says embarrassed, "Bye, have a good day." She adds.

Aizawa turns the corner, Mora stands perfectly still until she hears him knock on Eli's door. Mora peaks around the corner, just as Aizawa walks through Eli's apartment door. Mora hurries down the stairs and out of the apartment building.

It is not until she closes her bedroom door before she speaks again. "I hate that man." She says angerly. Light stays silent, but she knows what he is thinking. Mora turns to Light, "I think the third Kira will make a grand entrance." Mora grins and begin writing in her death note. 

* * *

Eli is back to work early the next morning. Everyone is gathered in a single room, waiting for Aizawa to arrive for a team meeting. Everyone is sitting at a large circular table jotting down last-minute notes. Eli checks his watch. It is not like anyone, but especially Aizawa, to be late.

Aizawa finally stumbles through the door over an hour and a half late. Ignoring everyone in the room he walks over to the computer and hits the master delete. Every file in the entire system begins deleting. Matsuda jumps up, as Stacy, Matsuda's wife, rushes to the computer to try and stop the delete. "What the hell are you doing?" Matsuda yells. Aizawa makes his way to the table. Everyone is on their feet, watching his strange behavior, as he frantically writes something on a piece of paper. As soon he is finished writing, he clutches his chest and lets out a pain scream. Aizawa falls to the ground as Matsuda rushes to him, shaking him violently. "He's… He's dead." Matsuda says look up to everyone. Eli stands there stunned at what just happened.

Matsuda grabs the note from the table, his eyes open wide, as he reads the message out loud.

"How many of me, could there be? I am number three." 

* * *

It is the first day of classes. Sitting in her science class taking notes, her phone, which is on silent, lights up in front of her. Glancing at the screen, it is a text from Eli

*Can I see you tonight*

*So you're talking to me again?*

*I don't remember saying I didn't want to talk to you, I've just been busy*

*I'll be free at 4*

*I'll pick you up*

Mora returns to her notes.

By the time four o'clock rolls around Mora has gone to three classes and track practice. Sitting on the front steps she awaits Eli's arrival. Mora glances at her phone, it is 4:15. "He's here." Light informs her. Mora looks up from her phone to see Eli's car parked along the curb. Still in her track gear, she gathers her things and walks slowly to his car.

"Hi." She says through the open window. "Hey." He sighs, he is dressed in a suit. Moving a bag from the passenger's seat, "Jump in." he says. Mora climbs in the car and he pulls away from the school. "Listen, I needed to see you both." He addresses both Mora and Light. "Why?" Light asks from the back seat. "We have been working double time since Aizawa's death." Eli pauses for a moment. They disagreed on choosing to kill Aizawa, but the message got across. "A new investigator has joined, to lead the task force." He looks at Light in the rear-view mirror. "Who is it?" Mora asks. "Her name is, Sayu Yagami." Eli says still look at Light. Mora's head snaps to the backseat.

"Mora." Light says. "Yeah?" Mora responds uncertainly. "I think I may have to trade places with Ryuk for a while." Light says calmly. "What? No. No way." Mora yells. "It won't be forever." Light reassures her. "Can you even do that? What we just trade death notes?" She asks. "Yes, it can be done, but no it is not that simple. If you look back at the rules. 'The person in possession of the Death Note is possessed by a god of death, its original owner, until they die.' Even if you switched, I would stay with you, and Ryuk would stay with Eli." Light explains the process of how to switch the notes from one Shinigami to another and allow them to keep their original death notes.

"Why do we need to do this?" Mora asks in protest. "Because Ryuk will be useless here." Light says. "Thanks Light." Ryuk speaks for the first time, Mora forgot that he was even there. "Ryuk, forgive me, it is nothing to do with you. I just wasn't expecting this." Mora says. "Don't worry about it, I wasn't expecting it either." Ryuk lets out a laugh.

Mora turns to face forward, she sits silently looking out the window. "Eli, please drive us somewhere we can do this without being seen." Light asks. Eli nods, and gets on the highway. Mora doesn't speak again for the rest of the drive.

"We are here." Eli says, Mora looks around, unsure of how long they had been driving for. They are at a hiking trail. Getting out of the car, they begin to walk.

"Mora, tell me what is on your mind." Light's voice pierces the silence surrounding them. "Nothing Light." Mora stops walking. "This should be fine." She says and fold her arms across her chest. "Ok, Mora, are you ready?" Light asks. Mora pulls out her death note. "I relinquish ownership of this death note." Mora whispers, she passes it back to Light, who passes it to Ryuk, who drops it back to the ground. Mora picks up her death note. Eli and Ryuk complete the same process as well.

"So. What now?" Mora asks. "Now I can go to task force headquarters with Eli." Light says.

"Ok, let's go home then." Mora says and begins walking back to the car.


End file.
